


The Rest of It

by sergioprentiss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: Let this join the legions of fan works that were inspired from River's 'I haven't seen all of it yet' comment in Husbands of River Song.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Rest of It

**Author's Note:**

> me screaming from the rooftops: LET 13 SEE HER WIFE!!!!
> 
> Then i can pretend this is canon.


End file.
